Temari's Present
by literaturefreak
Summary: Temari wants to thank Naruto for Saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. Rated M for Lemons.


Pure lemony goodness. Takes place during shippuden time period. Naruto saved Gaara, and Temari is back in Konoha.

Naruto was taking a leisurely walk in the forest when a breeze picked up. A piece of paper floated in front of him. He picked it up and read what was on it.

_Naruto,_

_I am extremely grateful for saving my brother Gaara. I want to thank you. Come to the clearing of the Memorial stone tomorrow at noon and go straight into the woods away from the front of it. Walk until you reach a clearing by a pond. I'm going to give you a present when you get there._

_Temari_

'I wonder what the present is' Naruto thought before walking back to the village to get some ramen for lunch.

The next day, at noon, Naruto followed Temari's instructions and found the clearing. He looked around and saw her leaning against the tree. She walked over to him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Gaara," she told him. So I arranged a little something for you." She moved up right in front of him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Mmmph! What are you doing!" he yelled and backed away into a tree. His foot broke a trip wire and ropes flew out a bound him to the tree.

"Why, I'm only thanking you for what you did." Temari walked over to him and, for the second time, planted her lips upon his helpless person. She pushed her lips past his teeth and entered his mouth. After playing with his tongue a while, she withdrew. "It seems I also have to teach how to become a man," the blonde-haired kunoichi whispered into Naruto's ear. She slowly took off her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties, and Naruto could only stare at her perfect figure. She pulled out a kunai and made a rip down the length of his pants, and removed the garment, along with his boxers. It cut his legs loose, but was not enough to allow his full freedom of movement. Temari reached down and cupped his balls with one hand and stroked his increasingly hardening member with the other. She kissed him one last time before getting on her knees and putting the younger blonde's cock near her mouth.

Naruto groaned as her hot breath hit his throbbing member, sending a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout his body. He gasped as she began to lick its head in a circular motion, and up and down the shaft. Still massaging his balls, she engulfed his penis with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his length licking it both ways. It wasn't long before Naruto felt the need to release.

"T-Temari!" he groaned and released a stream of cum into her mouth. She pulled away, and the white substance dripped onto her face and chest.

She looked up at him. "If you'll be a good boy, I'll let you go," She told him. Naruto nodded, and she cut the rest of the ropes that bound him to the tree. She pushed him into a sitting position against the tree, and presented him with her dripping breasts.

"Now," she ordered. "lick them clean." The young shinobi slowly dragged his moist tongue over the perfect round breasts. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He licked her chest totally clean of cum and moved on to her right nipple. He licked the erect tip and suck on it, milking the Suna nin. She groaned in pleasure, as Naruto's other hand came up and began to knead her left breast. He then switched for a while. She pouted as he stopped and got up, but her face brightened as he took off his remaining clothes. She could see every tone muscle on his chest and almost drooled. He picked her up and moved her to the side of the pond, and laid her down on top of him, their faces at the other's crotch. As she took his member into her mouth, he pulled down her silken panties, running his nails down her legs, and threw the garment into the pile with the rest of their clothes. When he spread her legs to either side of his head, he licked up and down the clit, finding her special nub. He suckled it, causing her to moan around his penis. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, and rested his hands on her buttocks. He plunged his tongue into her moist cavern, and she moaned again. Naruto pushed a finger in with his tongue and pushed it in and out. After a while, Naruto cummed in Temari's mouth. She raised her head, and took a few, panting breaths. The male blond under her slowly pressed a finger on his other hand into her anus, and she yelped. He entered one, then two more. He could feel her breaths quicken, before she cummed all over his mouth and face.

"Oh god, Naruto. That was amazing!" the blonde breathed. She got off of him and laid down on the ground beside the younger blonde. "Please, Naruto. I want you inside me."

Obligingly, Naruto moved on top of her. He looked into her eyes, seeking permission. She nodded. Raising her hips, He plunged himself into her depths.

Temari screamed as she felt something within her break. Naruto looked worried. "I'm sorry Temari-chan! What happened?"

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "This happens to all girls during their first time. In order for a woman's virginity to be taken, The hymen has to break. Don't worry. Just stay there for a second," she repeated. Naruto calmed down. After a minute, she looked at him, and he started to pull out of her. He thrust back inside, and began to set a pace. Moaning, Temari bucked her hips. "Faster, Naruto-kun!" He obliged. They kept a rigorous pace, only stopping their moans with orders like 'faster' or 'harder'. Naruto continued to pound her like a piece of meat.

Hinata was training in a clearing. As she stopped for a rest, she could hear groans. She activated her Byakugan, and searched for the source of the noise. She saw Temari and Naruto-kun on top of each other, naked, and Naruto was pounding into her. They were both groaning. She blushed and crept over to the clearing they were in. Seeing them 'at it', her hand slowly came down and entered her pants.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" Temari screamed.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled back. He felt her walls clamp down on his penis, causing him to cum. Temari could feel his seed hit her inner cavern as they cummed together. They fell to the ground, panting. Temari sensed something, and scanned the clearing. She saw a flurry of purple hair disappear behind a tree.

"Oi, Hinata. Come out," she called. The shy Hyuuga heiress timidly came out from behind the tree, blushing.

"Eh?! Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, embarrassed.

Fighting to keep down her blush, she answered her crush. "I-I w-was j-just t-training w-when I-I h-heard s-sounds. I c-came o-over h-here a-and I-I s-saw y-you t-two."

"Well it sounds like the shy little Hyuuga has a crush on my Naruto-kun." Temari stated.

"I do not!" Hinata answered back hotly, fighting her blush.

"Really? Then why do you only stutter when talking to him? And what's that spot on your pants?" Hinata 'eeeped' and looked downward. A dark spot had grown there when she had been fingering herself.

"Here, let me help you," Temari told her. She walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Hinata grew redder, but didn't move away. Temari began moaning, and removed the Hyuuga's jacket , shirt, and bra.

'Oh my GOD!' Naruto thought. 'Those are huge! If she didn't wear that jacket, all the boys would be over her!'

Hinata groaned as Temari placed a hand on her breast. "Now tell me," the blonde breathed. "Do you love Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yes! Yes I do!" "And do you want him right here, right now?" "Yes! So much!" "Well then, I think we can arrange something." Temari looked over to Naruto. He was still staring in awe at Hinata's perfect breasts. The lavender-haired girl blushed once again and tried to cover herself up. Temari moved behind her, and pushed her. She tripped, and fell onto Naruto's naked body.

"H-Hinata! Oh god!" he moaned as Hinata engulfed his cock with her mouth. Seeing the beautiful girl in front of him, it didn't take long before he came.

"All right," Temari told the two other lovers. "Lets have a threesome!" She pushed Hinata to the ground on her back. She then moved Naruto so that his dick was near the white-eyed girl's entrance. They both looked at her for direction. "Well, go on," she told them. Naruto looked hungrily into Hinata's eyes and thrust himself inside of her. Unlike Temari, there was no resistance. Temari watched them go at it, then made her decision. She sat of the startled heiress's face. "Eat me out," she ordered, kissing Naruto. Hinata complied with her wishes and proceeded to do so.

Two and a half hours later 

They fell over each other, panting. They looked into both of their lover's eyes, then they fell asleep in a jumble of arms, legs, and heads, too tired to go on any longer.

Tell me if you want me to write another. Give me some pairings to do!


End file.
